prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a page listing a comprehensive chronological timeline of the major events in the ''Prison School'' manga by Akira Hiramoto. The main setting of the series is Hachimitsu Academy and as such, most events take place in the school and the surrounding urban area in Tokyo. The dates are sourced from bonus calendar material and extrapolation from the time of the plot setting. __TOC__ List of events NB: There is no data as to the monthly breakdown of the historical scenes as these are set years before the main plot. '1980's' *Within the late half of the decade, the Chairman travelled to South America, compiling his photo collection. '1991' *Sometime in this year, the USC banned intergender relationships on school premises due to a serious incident involving men and women. '1993-1994' *Sometime in this school year, Mari, Meiko, Hana, Kate, Risa and possibly Mitsuko were born. '1994-1995' *Sometime in this school year, Anzu and possibly Mitsuko were born. '1995' *July 7th: Chiyo was born. '1995-1996' *Sometime in this school year, Kiyoshi, Shingo, Gakuto, Andre, Joe, Mayumi and Satou were born. '2004' *Sometime in this year, the Kurihara family moved to Japan from abroad. *In this year, an isolated Meiko endured bullying from Kate, her gang and the rest of her class. *Sometime in this year, Gakuto started to overuse his "indeed" catchphrase and was labelled a weirdo by elementary-school friends. *Sometime in this year, Mari enrolled in the same elementary school as Meiko and Kate, taking her seat next to Meiko. *Sometime in this year, Kate unsuccessfully attempted to become close with Mari during the school trip. *Sometime in this year, Mari broke Kate's records and defended Meiko against the whole class. These two became friends. *Sometime in this year, Kate attacked Mari and Meiko with the help of her male friends, awaking Meiko's true power. *Sometime in this year, Kate lost her position as a class representative to Mari as her successor. '2005-2006' *Sometime in this school year, Antoinette the cat dies when Risa is a sixth grader in elementary school. '2008-2009' *Sometime in this school year, Kate, Risa, Mari and Meiko applied for admission. '2009' *April: The entrance ceremony with Kate, Mari, Meiko, Hana and Risa starting their studies at Hachimitsu Academy. *In an unknown month, Kate befriends Risa at a fast-food store. *In an unknown month, Mari, Hana and Meiko join the USC guard patrol. *Sometime in this year, Mari and Hana became close colleagues and friends. *Hana and Mari go on a USC interception mission at the nearby train station. '2010' *Sometime in this year, the Chairman was appointed as the new headmaster of Hachimitsu Academy. *In an unknown month, the Chairman enforced coeducation despite strong opposition. *July: The Sports Festival in which Risa and Hana were hospitalised occurred within this month. '2010-2011' *Sometime in this school year, Kiyoshi, Shingo, Gakuto, Andre, Joe, Chiyo and Mayumi applied for admission. '2011' The main storyline follows in 2011. April 2011 *April 6th: The entrance ceremony of the academic year & the boys discover the high female-male ratio. *April 11th: The Underground Student Council ban notice on interaction with the schoolboys is published. *April 13th: The voyeurism incident occurs in a bathing area of the academy's main building. *April 14th: The boys are held in the main building awaiting their punishment. *April 15th: The boys are incarcerated in the Prison Block for a month after their indiscretion. *April 18th: Kiyoshi reunites with Chiyo and intrudes upon Hana in the school grounds. *April 19th: The boys are assigned to reclaim wasteland next to a girls' dorm. *April 21th: The excavation of an escape tunnel in the school grounds is initiated by Kiyoshi. *April 25th: The expansion of the hole in the waste disposal shed is discovered by Gakuto. *April 26th: The breakout plan receives Gakuto's support and strategic aid. *April 28th: The second encounter between Hana and Kiyoshi in the toilet block. *April 30th: The test-run by Kiyoshi of the escape hole in the school grounds. May 2011 *May 1st: The misunderstanding of Kiyoshi and Gakuto's relationship occurs. *May 2nd: The test run of Kiyoshi's escape route on Gakuto's orders. *May 3th: The escape hole in the waste disposal area is filled in. *May 6th: The girl's uniform for Kiyoshi's breakout is stolen from the laundry room. *May 7th: The breakout for Kiyoshi's sumo date occurs and he is caught upon his return. *May 8th: The initiation of DTO by the USC after Chiyo stops Mari from forcing Kiyoshi to leave the school. *May 9th: The enlistment of Shingo by Meiko in return for good food. *May 11th: The altercation between Jo and Andre over the damaged ant farm. *May 12th: The first phase of DTO with Jo's ant incident and solitary confinement. *May 13th: The rewarding of Shingo with off-campus free time by Meiko as a reward. *May 14th: The reconcilation between Kiyoshi and Gakuto; Shingo meets Anzu at the arcade. *May 15th: The discovery of the Guan-Yu figure by Meiko. *May 17th: The movie date between Shingo and Anzu; Gakuto's figurine interrogation. *May 18th: The uniform of Meiko is changed into tight modest clothing. *May 25th: The lack of punishment and visual stimulation results in Andre's insanity. *May 26th: The second breakout by Andre through the prison compound's wire fencing. *May 30th: The arm-wrestling contest between the boys & Meiko to decoy Gakuto. June 2011 *June 9th: The last supper by Meiko and the submission of expulsion appeals. *June 10th: The schoolboys solve the Tits vs. Ass riddle and a one-day extension is granted to them. *June 11th: The nightly triple-switch to collect DTO evidence occurs and the boys are freed. *June 13th: The ASC President Kate Takenomiya's successful appeal for the USC's internal imprisonment. *June 14th: The school library meeting between Gakuto and Mitsuko; Andre's popularity spike. *June 15th: The first recidivicsm attempt by Jo (harrassing a girl) is stopped by Andre. *June 16th: The presumed nightly theft of Andre's rope; rumors of a bondage nudist which Mitsuko spotted. *June 17th: The day of the major wax spill; the interception and substitution of Jo by Andre in front of the pool lockers. *June 18th: ** The senior USC members are imprisoned by the ASC. ** Kiyoshi feels the unease after seeing that, claiming something really bad is going to happen to boys. ** Meiko is provoked by Risa to attack her, being struck down. Mari has to demean herself to Kate as a result. *June 19th: Andre and Gakuto help the ASC to move into the USC's room and are 'warmly' welcomed by Kate. *June 20th: Andre and Gakuto are introduced as new guards. Gakuto notices something is not alright with the ASC. Kiyoshi tells Gakuto his concerns about the USC members' imprisonment. *June 21st: ** Kate hands out guard uniforms to Andre and Gakuto to enact 'Stanford prison experiment.' ** Andre makes his 'Andrenomics' theory up order to provoke Meiko to make her give him a splendid punishment. ** Andre captures Risa's heart for the first time after he gave her the book which inspired his 'Andrenomics.' ** Meiko falls ill after Andre poured and threw her. Mari tells Hana the story about their conflict with Kate in 2004. *June 22nd: ** The ASC members show Hana their plans to frame the USC, tempting her to join them. ** Kiyoshi's first kiss discovered by the boys, they leave him after him not telling who he had kissed. ** Shingo follows Kiyoshi's 'advice' in order to kiss Anzu. Instead of a kiss he got beaten up by her. ** Gakuto learns about the ASC's plans to abolish the Wet T-Shirt contest by chance. ** Hana's quarrel with Mari over her meal for Meiko occurs in the prison. Risa gives Hana sweets in secret. *June 23rd: ** Shingo confronts Kiyoshi over his failed date with Anzu, stating his hatred towards him. ** Gakuto finds Mitsuko's secret about her Jaoi fancy after having a date with her in the book store. ** The fire incident to blackmail Meiko occurred. The fire is extinguished by the present girls. ** Kate announces her plan to abolish the USC. *June 24th: ** During the night, Meiko's personality reverts to her shy self from 2004 and before. ** Chiyo tells Kiyoshi the real nature of the fire after finding the weirdness of the burned tree. ** The 'Andrenomics' collapsed as a result of Meiko's change. Andre falls into a serious depression. ** Mari's and Meiko's prison terms are extended by one week. ** Gakuto and Joe start the Jaoi research after Gakuto told him about Mitsuko's Jaoi fancy and his desire to understand her. ** Kiyoshi fails to rally the rest of the boys against the ASC after the ASC had that tree removed. ** Kiyoshi is caught by Rise while sneaking into the ASC's office for the proof. Risa shows him the hatchlings are alive. ** Mitsuko's misunderstanding of Gakuto's fancy occurred after spotting his Jaoi training with Joe. *June 25th: ** Hana is released while Kiyoshi is imprisoned for one week to the shock of all the USC members. ** Mari asks Kiyoshi to not interact with her or Meiko in order to avoid a scandal Kate seeks to destroy the USC. ** Risa unsuccessfully tries to entrap Kiyoshi and Meiko, the two just barely avoid the compromising. ** Risa's first attempt to comfort Andre pleasing his masochism occurred. She fails due to her lack of BDSM skills. ** In the evening, Risa obtains the BDSM clothes in the erotic shop. *June 26th: ** Risa shows herself off to Andre, wearing BDSM clothes, both impressing and failing him. ** Chiyo is concerned about the rumors about her sister (being in fact spread by Kate). ** The second Mitsuko's misunderstanding of Gakuto's fancy occurred after seeing him whipping Risa. Gakuto stops the Jaoi research as a result. ** Hana sneaked into prison to take 'kissing photos' of herself and Kiyoshi. ** Risa jumped to Andre's room via the window to comfort him, being denied by him citing she is not like Meiko. ** Gakuto separated himself from Mitsuko after he saw her Jaoi manga about himself and Joe. ** The bathroom incident between Kiyoshi and Mari was filmed by Kate's hidden cameras. ** Andre went totally nuts after Risa's and shaken Meiko's failed attempt to comfort him. ** Kate used the tape to blackmail her into 'fair' fight. Mari came up with the escape plan to counter that. *June 27th: ** Kiyoshi and the boys agree to help Mari after Gakuto shows them the ASC's plans. ** Joe is impressed by Mitsuko's Jaoi manga and starts to instruct her to reach the perfection. *June 28th: ** Mari announces her escape from prison to Kate in order to stop Meiko being tortured. ** Gakuto and Andre are fired as guards. ** The kissing incident between Mari and Kiyoshi, while conveying the message to boys. Chiyo spots them. *June 29th: ** Kiyoshi informs Gakuto to create a plastic bottle rocket which results in creation of the PBR. ** Chiyo spots Mari smiling on Kiyoshi, then visits Mari in the prison unable to ask about her doubts. ** Meiko is released from prison thank to Chiyo's intervence, being confined within her room till the end of her prison term. ** Chiyo is imprisoned after being attacked by a group of girls, taking Meiko's place within the compound. ** Mari tells Gakuto her escape plan through Chiyo's stolen smartphone. *June 30th: ** Kiyoshi refuses to feel-up depressed Chiyo's bosom after she stripped herself naked. ** Chiyo's doubts are clarified after Kiyoshi's intervence. Her misunderstanding regarding Mari's plans occurred, however. ** The prison compound is compromised by Gakuto to transfer escape tools. July 2011 *July 1st: ** Between 3 and 4 a.m. Gakuto and boys launch the flying bottle rocked while Hana prepares a 'mushroom surprise' for Kate. ** Chiyo is released and then locked up within her room (as well as the rest of the boys) after the ASC destroyed the PBR. ** Andre is caught by Risa and is held prisoner within her room, tied up. ** Kate shows Hana the footage of Mari's and Kiyoshi's bathroom incident after she discovered the photos of Hana and Kiyoshi earlier. ** Risa went nuts after Kiyoshi's perversions which cover his job to bring the escape tools to the prison's bathroom. ** Mitsuko discovers one of the escape tools inside Kiyoshi's panties, prompting Kate to visit the prison. ** Risa demolished boys' room after she found out they had been helping Mari, then brutally attacked Kiyoshi in prison. ** Mari's escape finally happened after she manipulated Kate into bringing her in her room to check her secret. ** Mari tempts Kate into obscenities, Hana taped it on a video in order to make the Cavalry contest fair. ** Kiyoshi learns the true purpose of the obscenities he did to Risa and Mitsuko, being shaken. ** Kate destroys her secret on the roof while Andre spends a night with Risa who finally learned to understand him. ** The Chairman rides his Lamborghini late in the night, hoping to get himself someplace in time. *July 2nd: ** The day of the Sports Festival and the Great All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. ** The Chairman met a beautiful hitch-hiker who makes him to make a detour, losing lots of time in the end. ** The Chairman crashed his Lamborghini, losing himself in the forest and falling from a waterfall. ** The Chairman is hospitalized due to his memory loss. He escapes the hospital, finally meeting that hiker again. ** The hiker is kidnapped by strange men, the Chairman helps her to escape them in the forest where a bear is lurking. ** Hana finally pees on Kiyoshi after he dragged her in his room, barely escaping being found doing it by Chiyo and Gakuto. ** A jockey contest between Anzu, Satou and the PBR remnant occurred, the PBR ending up a winner. ** Kiyoshi finally learns of PBR's purpose from Gakuto who comforts his depression after being peed on. ** Hana's and Kiyoshi's panties were changed due to events of a race between Hana and Risa which ended as a draw. ** Kiyoshi misunderstands Chiyo's feelings, then Hana refused to give him back his panties, leaving him in hers. ** The Cavalry contest starts with the just three USC teams against the rest of the school. Andree betrays the boys siding with the ASC. ** Kiyoshi is forced to defeat the ASC 'without a finger laying on them' by Mari after he felt up Mari's and Meiko's bossom. ** Kiyoshi committed a social suicide by keeping all the opposing girls away from them due to his standing 'pride.' ** Kiyoshi is forced to commit a social suicide a second time by Hana who revealed his standing 'thing' half-covered by girl's panties to the shock of everyone. ** Kiyoshi seems to be dead due a heart attack or something due to the insane shame he must endure. *July 7th: The USC celebratory barbecue and Chiyo's birthday party are scheduled for this date. *The completion of the summer term is within this month with the summer holiday set to begin. August 2011 *The Hachimitsu Academy annual seaside summer camp is scheduled in this month. *Sometime in this month, the Wet T-Shirt Contest is scheduled by USC, while a clamming event is scheduled by ASC. Trivia Continuity errors *The break-in by Gakuto is listed as two days preceding the Sports Festival on June 28th, though the Sports Festival is scheduled four days later. Navigation Category:Manga